Josh Burkman vs. Gerald Harris
The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut for both UFC veterans. The fight took place in the welterweight division. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Harris came out southpaw. Burkman landed a leg kick. And another. Four thirty-five left. Burkman landed a body kick and an inside kick. Four fifteen with a hard inside kick. Four minutes as Burkman bullrushed in briefly, they clinched. Burkman worked a double, and switched to a single, Harris stuffed both. Three thirty-five. Burkman kneed the body. Burkman got a huge double slam to half-guard. Lefts to the body and face. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Harris was wall-walking with his back. Harris has underhooks. Burkman kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Burkman kneed the body and the blocking elbow. Harris has nothing. Harris is turtled up here. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Burkman landed lefts to the body, Harris exploded to his feet. Burkman landed a big right. One thirty-five. Burkman landed an inside kick and another. One fifteen remaining. Burkman landed a side kick and an inside kick. One minute left. Burkman landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Burkman stuffed a single to the clinch. Harris kneed the body. He stuffed a trip. The first round ended. 10-9 Burkman. The second round began. They clinched early. Four thirty-five. Harris wants this on the ground. Burkman turned the clinch. They broke. Four fifteen. Burkman landed a left and a short right, and an inside kick. Burkman landed a right. Four minutes. Burkman's hands are so low there. He landed a nicely timed right to the chin. Three thirty-five. Harris landed an overhand left, Burkman nearly slipped throwing a side kick. Burkman shot for a double driving Harris to the cage, Harris defended. Three fifteen. Burkman switched to a single. Harris defended well. Harris worked a standing guillotine. Three minutes. Harris cranked it hard. That looks tight. Two thirty-five. "I think he's letting him waste his energy," Bas observed. Two fifteen. "Knee!" Harris stuffed a trip still cranking the choke. Two minutes. Harris kept cranking the choke. "Knee!" One thirty-five. Burkman's got some space, he held up one finger saying he was fine. :) One fifteen as Harris kept cranking though. One minute. Burkman kneed the leg. And again there. Again and again. Again. Again. Again. Harris kept cranking the guillotine. Burkman escaped and the crowd roared, they broke. Thirty-five. Burkman landed an inside kick. Harris blocked a high kick. Fifteen left. The second round ended. 10-9 Burkman. The third round began. Harris landed a right to the body. He stuffed a double. Burkman landed a popping left hook. Harris landed a clipping right. Four thirty-five. Harris kneed the body. There was a cut over Burkman's right eye now. Four fifteen. Burkman landed a leg kick there. Harris landed a right and a harder left. Four minutes. Burkman blinked that right eye heavily. Burkman teeped the knee. Three thirty-five. They clinched. Harris kneed the leg. Burkman kneed the body and they broke. Three fifteen. Harris landed a right jab. Burkman kneed the body. Harris landed a short counter left. Three minutes. They clinched there. Harris worked a single. Burkman defended easily using the kimura defense as Bas called it. Two thirty-five. They broke. Harris blocked a nice high kick. Two fifteen. Burkman landed a right hand there. Burkman landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Burkman landed an inside kick. "Careful!" Harris is slowing down. He's flatfooted, they clinched. They broke. One thirty-five as Harris landed a big left and ate a counter right. Harris landed a decent right and a good left cross. Burkman landed a body kick. One fifteen. Burkman landed a big one-two inside, stuffed a single turtling Harris up working a guillotine. One minute. "Knee!" Burkman tried a double. He added in a trip getting it to half-guard. Thirty-five. "Trap the arm!" Burkman mounted. Fifteen remaining. Harris gave up the back and stood with Burkman on his back. The third round ended, 10-9 Burkman but a lot closer. 30-27 Burkman, maybe 29-28 at the least. 29-28, 29-28 and 30-27 UD for Burkman.